


Day 10: Movie Night/ Game Night

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020, Ultimate Game of Awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 10th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story about the Ultimate Game of Awesomeness, made by yours truly, Luna Luthor-Danvers
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Day 10: Movie Night/ Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)

“What about the one at 7?” Freya asked. 

“Mmm, James said he can’t before 7:30 so maybe the one at 8?” Alana said while looking at her phone. “What do you guys think?”

“It’s fine by me but I might need a lift back home though.” Daniel replied while typing on his phone. 

“Fine by me too. What about you Dawn?” Julie asked. 

“Huh?” The ravenette asked, looking away from her phone. 

“Movie night tonight at 8:30.” Alana pointed out. 

“Oh! I can’t, Fridays are Game Nights at my house.” Dawn replied, taking a sip from her water bottle. 

A laugh was heard and the group turned around. “I’m sorry. You will really cancel plans so you will stay home with your  _ family? _ ” Rebecca exclaimed, looking down to the group. 

“Yeah. Game nights are wild at my house. Also, Luna said she has a new game for us tonight.” She shrugged and Rebecca laughed again. 

The brunette let out a teasing sigh. “You are  _ such _ a loser, Dawn.” she said before leaving. 

“Will you be free on Saturday?” Freya asked, ignoring the conversation with Rebecca. 

“Let me asked.” Dawn mumbled and sent a quick message to her mom.

**Sunray**

_Can I go to the cinema tomorrow?_

“She will probably answer later.” The ravenette said when suddenly everyone’s phone buzzed. Everyone turned to their screens, opening the notification. 

“Is that an Iron Bull?” Freya exclaimed. The live video was showing Superwoman holding the bull by its horns. The bell rang and the group moved to the class, still watching at their phones. 

Dawn’s phone buzz and she smiled at her mom’s replied.

**Mom 💚**

_We are going to Midvale for the Holidays tomorrow but we can figure something out._

* * *

It was a long day but now Lena can go to Midvale without too much in her head about L-Corp. She let out a long sigh as the lift climbed the floors to her penthouse. She couldn’t wait to take off her heels. The elevator doors opened and she frowned at the view that greeted her. “What are you guys doing here?” she asked. 

Her whole family, except Luna, was waiting outside the penthouse. “Did you guys lock yourselves out?” the short woman asked with a chuckle.

“Luna kicked us out. She said we are not allowed to see what she prepared for game night.” Kara said and hugged her wife. 

“How are you?” Lena asked. She watched the fight with the iron bull and it was wild. Alex called her to let her know that Kara was alright but she currently had no powers. 

“Still no powers and sour.” Kara sighed. Lena rubbed her wife’s arm and place a quick kiss on her lips.

The door opened absurdly and Luna greeted them with a smile. “Mom! Finally. I’ve been waiting for you to come for the past 20 minutes.” 

“We’ve been studying out here for 20 minutes for no  _ reason _ ?” Alex exclaimed. 

“My dearest family.” Luna started, ignoring her brother. “I believe I created the ultimate game for tonight’s game night. To make it fair, I will be the referee. Also, no teams, everyone fights on their own.” She exclaimed with a proud smile. “But helping each other is allowed.” she whispered before opening the door further, finally letting her family in.

There was a notice board on wheels with different post-it notes on it close to the dining table where the board game was set up. The curtains were drawn close and fairy lights dotted the walls. In the living room area, two drawing boards were set and further down where the chess table was, the pawns were set up instead placed in the cases where Buddy couldn’t reach them. 

“What’s that?” Kara asked and pointed at an item that was hidden under a tablecloth.

“Oh, that’s the prize.” Luna replied. “Also, no powers.” She warned. The red sunlight lamps were on, but the players knowing that rule will be good. 

The family took their seat where a label with their names was. Luna took a seat at the head of the table and smiled. “Welcome players to the Ultimate Game of Awesomeness, made by yours truly.” The thirteen-year-old said with a smirk. “This game focus on all of your strengths and  _ weakness _ .” She dramatically said. Her family followed the cue for dramatic gasped and that pleased Luna. 

“Can I ask something, sweetheart?” Lena asked

“Sure.” Luna answered with a smile. She picked up her fluffy pen, ready to write down what her mother would ask. 

“I had a really long day at work.” The mother started and she spotted the small drop of the girl’s smile. “I can tell this game will take hours.” She continued and placed her hand on the girl's hand. “If you don’t mind, I would like to go shower and put something more relaxing than this.” she said and pointed at her outfit. 

“Oh!” Luna exclaimed and sighed in relief. “Yeah, the game can wait until that. We should also order food so we won’t get interrupted later.” the young girl said. 

Lena placed a kiss on Luna’s forehead before walking to her bedroom while Kara grabbed the menus from the kitchen. 

“Luna?” Liran whispered and lean close to her. “You did make the game fair for me to play too, right?” he asked with a worried expression. While Liran was a great student, he knew he wasn’t as smart as his adopted family. 

“I believe I added elements that you will be better than others. But this is still a beta version so if you believe there is anything I should change, let me know.” The girl replied with a smile and her brother smiled back. 

* * *

** 20 years later **

“Alright guys, gather round because it’s time for  _ the Ultimate Winter Game of Awesomeness _ , made by yours truly.” Luna announced and raised her hand’s shoulder-high waiting for the applause. 

Her family cheered and whistle, making her smile and giggle in happiness. “Just like every time, Narla and I will be the referees since we are the creators of this game-” 

“And too smart that would probably win every time.” Alex called out making everyone laugh. 

“I didn’t want to brag since it’s the holidays… but yeah.” the ravenette added with a grin. “Now, remember, everyone is on there own but helping each other is not forbidden. Loren, little Kara and Erok are the 'jocker cards', which means they can help whoever they want at any point but they are only allowed once per person per round.” The ravenette said in one breath. 

“We already know the rules.” Alex said. “Can we start? I feel it in my bones. This year I will be the winner”

“Good luck, brother.” Dawn said with a smirk. “Don’t forget this year I had enough sleep which means I will take my title back.” she pointed out while holding her daughter, the reason for many sleepless nights.

“I don’t know, sweatheart.” Lena said with a smirk. “The crown feels quite comfortable on my head.” she exclaimed, turning her head slightly so the silver tiara would shine. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about to happen at some point. Didn’t know what to write since I already wrote a story about this prompt in Supercorptober20. So Batsy provided me 12 words :D 
> 
> Bottle   
> Iron  
> Notice board  
> Heels  
> Fairy lights  
> Post-it notes  
> Curtains   
> Pawns  
> Screens  
> Fluffy Pen  
> Tablecloth   
> Horns
> 
> I coded more today and I spend a long time on a freaking bug agh… but I managed to fix my code based on my Prof notes and finish Feature 3 :D


End file.
